The temptation of food is always difficult to resist, but uncontrolled diet will not only cause physical discomfort but also cause health problems such as overnutrition and overstandard body mass index (BMI).
In the relevant prior art, in order to avoid excessive intake of food while satisfying people's taste buds, the research personnel has developed a taste simulation device. The device can control current and temperature and transmit the current and the temperature to the tongue. The taste simulation device allows a user to feel sour, sweet, bitter, salty, or the like by stimulating the tongue of the user through current and temperature.
However, the taste simulation device in the relevant prior art needs to stimulate the tongue of the user through current and temperature, has potential safety hazards, and has single taste simulation effect.